


Sam's Runaway Dog

by Destiel_5eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sick and Cas takes it as an opportunity to look after him. That is, until Sam's dog runs away and the two are roped into helping him find it. Lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Runaway Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had while in science.   
> Enjoy!

Dean is sick. For over two days now he’s barely moved off the couch. This is great for Castiel, however. It gives him a chance to take care of Dean the way he always does for Cas. “Here’s your soup, Dean,” Cas says warmly, walking over to the couch, bowl in hand. Dean takes it with muttered thanks, Castiel just smiles, sitting down next to the sick hunter. Reaching out a hand, Cas holds it to Dean’s forehead, checking his temperature. “I think your starting to get better,” he comments. Dean slaps his hand away with a nasally curse.

“Stop babying me,” he mutters, setting the bowl of soup down on the coffee table, turning away from Cas to sneeze into his waiting tissues. “Jesus Christ,” he groans, slipping the dirty tissue into the pocket of his sweatpants. Castiel stifles his chuckle, standing to retrieve a plastic bag for Dean’s tissues. He was just sitting down when Sam bursts through the bunker door, thundering down the staircase. “Now what?” Dean mutters, glaring at his brother.

“It’s the dog. She ran away… again,” Sam huffs. “I need… help catching her. She’s… fast,” Sam manages between gasps of air.

“No. This is the third time this week. She’s gone and never coming back,” Dean mumbles. “Stupid dog.”

“Oh come on, Dean!” Castiel whines, standing.

“No,” Castiel grabs the elder hunter’s arm, hauling him to his feet.

“Please?” he asks, doing his best puppy-dog look. “For me?” Dean locks eyes with Cas, his glare eventually softening into reluctant acceptance.

“This is the last time,” he warns. Castiel gives Dean a wide smile, leaning in to drop a quick peck to Dean’s cheek.

“Of course.”

***

Half an hour later neither of the three could find the dog. Dean was muttering to himself about how stupid dogs were and that he should never have allowed Sam to get one. Castiel walked beside him, hand clasped tightly in Deans. “Just think, the fresh air will do you good,” Cas says hopefully. Dean gives him a withering look.

“Uh huh,”

“Oh come on, Dean. Sam’s dog really doesn’t run away _that_ often…” Castiel reasons.

“Oh no? He’s had her for what? Two months? And I swear she’s spent more time roaming around than actually in Sam’s company!” Dean exclaims, followed by a chesty cough.

“Hmm, maybe you aren’t getting any better…”

“You think?” Dean asks sarcastically, shoving another tissue a little too forcefully into his pocket.

***

After an hour all three are ready to give up. Dean’s phone rings. It’s Sam, who’s been driving around in the Impala searching. “I think she’s gone for good this time,” Sam concedes, his voice holding little hope for his dogs return.

“Look… we’ll get you another dog,” Dean relents, not liking the disheartened tone in Sam’s voice.

“WAIT DEAN, LOOK!” Castiel suddenly exclaims, yanking Dean by the shoulder and manhandling him to where he was currently frantically pointing to a black speck in the distance.

“What? Cas I… what the hell is that?”

“Sam’s dog!” Castiel exclaims excitedly.

“Sam let me call you back, Cas _thinks_ he found your dog,” Dean mumbles into the phone, clearly unconvinced that the tiny black speck is in fact Sam’s lost dog.

“It is!” Cas insists, breaking into a jog.

“Cas slow down!” Dean demands, beginning to wheeze like an old man as he takes chase. “I’m sick for frig sake.” Castiel doesn’t listen, instead his pace picks up. “Cas!”

“No, Dean it is! It’s his dog!” Cas shouts back, growing further and further away from the Winchester. Dean sighs, hobbling after the excited ex-angel. Once Dean reaches the point where Castiel is lurking a short distance from, as it turns out, Sam’s dog, he’s huffing and puffing. “I told you,” Cas hisses, a glimmer in his blue eyes.

“Yeah yeah, how are you gonna catch the stupid thing? She ain’t gonna come to you,” Dean whispers back. To anyone driving past the scene they’d witness would be comical. One fully grown man huddles over in sweatpants and an old cardigan, nose as red as Rudolph’s and sniffling, puffy eyes and hair sticking out every which way. Another almost bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement and triumph, both are crouching behind a clump of bushes, staring down a dog.

“I’m not sure,” Cas frowns, peering over the bush. “What’s her name?”

“Er… I never took much notice,” Dean replies, somewhat guiltily. Cas gives him an incredulous look. “What? You don’t know it either so you can’t talk!”

“True… Oh no! She’s running again!”

“Oh for fu…”

“Come on!” Castiel cuts Dean off midsentence, breaking into a sprint after the dog. Pulling out his phone Dean quickly sends a text to Sam. Saying they’ve found the dog and their location. “Dean she’s getting away!” Castiel cries, on hot pursuit of the dog.

“For the love of God,” Dean huffs, jogging after Castiel.

***

The rumble of the Impala alerts Dean to Sam’s arrival. Pulling up beside Dean, a frantic looking Sam winds down the window, gesturing for Dean to come over. “Have you found her? Where is she?” he asks. Dean rounds the hood, pulls open the door and drops into the seat beside Sam.

“Cas is chasing after her, go that way,” Dean says casually.

“Cas is… chasing her?”

“Yes. He took off in that direction after her. Hurry before we lose both of them,” Dean states as nonchalantly as if he were stating the weather. With a roar, the Impala is barrelling down the road in the direction Dean spoke.

***

Apparently ex-angels can run. Really far. And really fast. After ten minutes of cruising around, Dean was ready to give up. His head was throbbing and he felt like he’d been thrown out a window. “Damn it, where the hell are they?” Dean grumbles, glaring out the window, a tinge of concern marring his words. Sam shrugs.

Dean must have dosed off because the next thing he knows, Sam is slamming on the breaks and he’s being thrown against the dash of his baby. “Fuck Sam really?” he groans.

“I saw them!” Sam parks the Impala and rushes to get out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

“Wait!” Dean shouts, struggling to follow the moose. Rounding the block, Sam stops abruptly, Dean running into him with a thunk.

“Again, Sam,” Dean hisses, sidestepping his brother. And there, in front of them, is Cas and Sam’s dog. Sam lets out a snort of amusement. Cas is sitting on the ground, hugging the animal to his chest, a look of triumph and relief on his face.

“Oh thank goodness,” Cas sighs. “She kept struggling and running. This was the only way I could subdue her,” Cas explains, as the dog licks a stripe up the side of his face.

“Alright, let’s go, we’ve got your dumb dog back,” Dean mutters, stepping forward to help Cas up.

Dean and Cas walk back to the Impala, hand in hand, Sam, behind them, one hand firmly gripping the collar of his mutt. Sam watches as Dean and Cas talk in low tones. Cas obviously recounting the tale of catching Lulu. Dean looks at him with affection, dropping a light kiss to his temple as Cas gestures wildly. Sam was glad they’re happy, even if Dean is sick and his dog constantly runs away. Maybe this is the apple pie life Dean’s always wanted.


End file.
